the_dead_meatfandomcom-20200214-history
The Belko Experiment (2016) KILL COUNT
|restrictions: = None |uploaded: = March 19, 2018|golden_chainsaw: = Barry Norris |dull_machete: = Dany |profanity = Yes}} Overview Mike Milch (John Gallagher Jr.), an employee of Belko Industries, arrives at his remote office building in rural Bogotá, Colombia, to find unfamiliar security guards turning away the local Colombian staff at the gate. Mike — like his girlfriend Leandra (Adria Arjona), chief operating officer Barry (Tony Goldwyn), and everyone else at the non-profit company — has been there for a little over a year. New employee Dany (Melonie Diaz) reports for her first day on the job, and is told that a tracking device is implanted in the base of every Belko employee's skull in case they are kidnapped. This is common in Colombia due to the high level of drug trafficking and Belko being a wealthy company. Evan (James Earl), Belko's head security guard, does not know who the new security guards are, nor why the Colombian staff have been barred from entering. Mike also sees the guards moving in and out of an airplane hangar next door. He tells Evan and both are confused. With the local staff gone, the eighty employees left at the office go about their day as usual. Once the eightieth employee shows up for her job, a voice on the intercom then instructs the co-workers to kill two of their co-workers, or else four workers will be killed at random. Several staff attempt to flee the building, but steel shutters suddenly rise up, sealing off the outside walls and doors and locking them all in. They ignore the announcement at first, believing it to be a prank, but four employees die when explosives hidden in their trackers detonate and blow their heads apart. The employees believe the deaths are due to sniper fire at first, but Mike realizes the actual cause and attempts to remove his tracker with a box cutter. Warned by the voice that he too will die unless he stops within ten seconds, Mike gives up the idea. The group is next told that unless thirty of them are dead within two hours, sixty will be killed. They split into two factions, one led by Mike who believes that there should be no killing, and Barry who intends to follow the directions in order to save himself. Barry and his group attempt to burn off the lock of the armory in order to gain access to its weapons, as Evan refuses to hand over the keys. Mike and his group, including Leandra, Evan, and tech worker Keith (Josh Brener), try to hang banners from the roof of the building as a call for help, but soldiers outside shoot at them, hitting Keith in the hand. The voice warns that unless they stop, all involved will be killed, forcing them to abandon the plan. Barry, executive Wendell (John C. McGinley), and employee Terry (Owain Yeoman) knock Mike out, kill Evan, grab Leandra, and take Evan's keys to the armory. With his group now armed, Barry orders everyone down to the lobby and tries to calm them down. He and Wendell select thirty people, including Mike, forcing them to kneel in a line. He begins executing them with a gunshot to the back of the head. Dany, who has been hiding in the basement, hears gunshots and goes up to the floor, sees what is happening, and runs back to the basement. She shuts off the building's lights before Mike and several others can be killed. Barry and Wendell hunt down the fleeing employees, as the voice informs them that only twenty-nine have been killed. Terry attacks Leandra, but she gains the upper hand and opts to spare him, only for the two-hour time limit to run out. Terry and Keith, along with twenty-nine other employees, have their trackers explode, leaving only a few survivors. The voice informs them that the one who kills the most people by the end of the day will be allowed to walk out alive. The voice lists the people who have killed the most. Marty (Sean Gunn), another employee, collects the unexploded trackers from the heads of people who have died by other methods, planning to use them to blow up the wall. Marty groups up with Leandra, but is soon killed by Wendell. Leandra manages to kill Wendell, and Mike takes the trackers. While Mike and Leandra escape, Barry kills Vince and Dany, and shoots Leandra, who dies from her wound shortly after. Mike and Barry are left as the only two survivors. In a rage, Mike chases Barry. The two fight briefly and Mike kills Barry with a tape dispenser. The building is then unsealed, as he is the last survivor, and the soldiers escort him to the hangar next door. There, he meets the owner of the voice (Gregg Henry), who introduces himself as a social scientist who believes that discoveries about human nature can only come from placing people in extreme environments. As he and his colleagues begin to question Mike about his emotional and mental state, Mike notices a panel of switches that correspond to the eighty employees. Having planted the trackers that Marty collected on the soldiers and the Voice, he charges across the room and flips every switch except his own. The trackers explode, killing the soldiers and wounding the Voice, before Mike grabs a gun and kills the remaining scientists. The Voice then attempts to reason with Mike, stating how Mike has shown he believes life is sacred. Mike then unloads the rest of the magazine into the Voice’s head, killing him. He then leaves the warehouse in a state of shock. The view zooms out to reveal that Mike is one of many sole survivors from similar experiments, being watched by another group through security cameras. A new voice states "end stage one" and "commence stage two." Deaths # Lady On Roof: Back of head exploded - 20 mins in # 3 Belko Employees: Back of head exploded - 20 mins in # Bud: Skull bashed in w/ wrench by Lonny - 32 mins in # Lonny: Back of head impaled against metal rod by Danny - 33 mins in # Evan: Stabbed in chest w/ knife by Wendell - 49 mins in # Jonathan: Shot 3 times by Wendell - 56 mins in # 10 Employees: Shot in head by Barry - 57-58 mins in # 13 Fleeing Employees: Shot by Wendell, Barry, Antonio, Bradley & Terry - 59 mins-1 hr in # Antonio: Stabbed in stomach by Peggy - 1 hr in # Bradley: Kicked to death by Vince & Others - 1 hr in # 27 Unknown Employees: Heads exploded - 1 hr 3-4 mins in # Terry: Head exploded - 1 hr 3-4 mins in # Leota: Head exploded - 1 hr 3-4 mins in # Peggy: Head exploded - 1 hr 3-4 mins in # Keith: Head exploded - 1 hr 4 mins in # Mark: Hacked to death w/ cleaver by Wendell - 1 hr 6 mins in # Agnes: Hacked to death w/ cleaver by Wendell - 1 hr 6 mins in # Raziyah: Shot by Vince - 1 hr 6 mins in # Other Dude: Shot by Vince - 1 hr 6 mins in # Lorena: Head twisted around by Barry - 1 hr 6 mins in # Roberto: Body crushed between elevator & floor - 1 hr 7 mins in # Tyson: Hacked to death w/ cleaver by Wendell - 1 hr 10 mins in # Chet: Shot in head/throat by Wendell - 1 hr 11 mins in # Marty: Shot in head/throat by Wendell - 1 hr 11 mins in # Wendell: Ax to the face many many many times by Leandra - 1 hr 11 mins in # Leezle: All lit up by Molotov cocktail from Vince - 1 hr 13 mins in # Vincent: Shot through heart, Barry's to blame - 1 hr 14 mins in # Dany: Shot in head by Barry - 1 hr 15 mins in # Leandra: Shot in chest by Barry, bled out - 1 hr 16 mins in # Barry Norris: Head smashed with tape dispenser by Mike - 1 hr 18 mins in # 2 Guards: Shot by Michael - 1 hr 22 mins in # 2 Employees: Shot by Michael - 1 hr 22 mins in # "The Voice": Shot excessively by Michael - 1 hr 23 mins in Trivia * Peggy is portrayed by Rusty Schwimmer, she portrayed Joey in Jason Goes To Hell: The Final Friday. * This was the Kill Count with the most amount of deaths (with 84) until The Purge: Election Year (2016) KILL COUNT got that award (with 116 deaths) * This film surpassed "Killer Klowns from Outer Space (1988) KILL COUNT", being the Kill Count with more deaths ("Killer Klowns from Outer Space" had 40). * There was one death nearly every single minute, since this film is only 89 minutes long Category:Kill Counts Category:Modern One Offs